


Early Morning Visitors

by luxshine



Series: Morning / Evening / Afternoon [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has an unexpected visitor early in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Visitors

Chris was debating over his options for breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Since the hiatus had extended a lot more than any of them had expected, he didn’t really expect many unannounced visitors. The only one who liked to surprise him by arriving without calling first had keys to the house and at the moment was probably somewhere in Australia.

“Chris, can I hide in your house for a while?” The tall blonde at his door smiled the moment Chris opened the door. Chris chuckled, and let her pass.

“You know that my house is your house, Kristin. When did you come back?” he asked, letting her in. “I was about to make eggs, want some?”

“Sure, thanks. Yesterday.” Kristin entered the house, waiting for him to lead her to the kitchen even though she knew where it was. “It was a short shoot; I really didn’t expect to be away for more than a week.”

“Think they’ll call you back?” Chris asked politely. He had no idea why Kristin was there since she usually called before visiting.

“Well, I didn’t die on this one, so there’s always a chance for a come back,” Kristin joked. “But seriously? I think it’s back to the audition circle for me.”

“You’ll get a starring role soon, Kris. Just be patient,” Chris told her. “Things will pick up soon.”

“At least people have finally stopped saying I get roles just because I’m Kevin’s wife.”

Chris almost dropped the eggs in his hand when he heard Kristin’s comment. She sounded resigned.

“You know that was never true.”

“Leighanne got it worse than me,” Kristin sighed, sitting down after serving herself a glass of orange juice. “And I don’t understand why. She did put her career on permanent hold after marrying.”

“Well, you know how this is. The more they criticize you, the more fame you get,” Chris turned to see her, smiling. He wasn’t going to point out that Kristen had known exactly what she was getting into when she married Kevin. “Is that why you want to hide here?”

“Oh, no. It’s... You know that Kevin is out on tour, right?”

“Yeah,” Chris answered, not knowing where she was going with that question.

“Well, Mrs. Richardson chose exactly this month to call me. She called every day before I left for the shooting and there were three messages from her in the machine so... I am a coward.”

“What did she want?”

“Grandchildren,” Kristen said, looking down. “It’s all she asks me about. It was bad at first, but now? It’s impossible to talk to her without the subject coming up. It’s even worse when the Boys are in the States.”

“Is it?” Chris asked genuninely curious. “I thought that... well, with Kevin here, he would take at least half of the brunt. Since a father is needed and all...”

“I don’t think she has talked to Kevin,” Kristen said, after a long pause. “Not about this. And when the group is here, Brian asks me about it too so... It becomes impossible for me.”

“Shit, Kristen... I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell Kevin? I’m sure he would...” Chris served the eggs on two plates and sat next to Kristen.

“Chris, you know as well as I do that Kevin wouldn’t do anything but feel guilty,” Kristen shook his head. “I’m telling you because I needed to tell someone before I exploded. It’s... it’s been a hard year, now that the group is touring again.”

“Maybe he would feel guilty, I’ll give you that. But Kristen... he would at least try to make Brian stop.” Chris took Kristen’s hand, giving her a little squeeze. “Hell, I can talk to Brian if you want. He knows the deal. He knows how it is between you and Kevin, so he can’t be that dense.”

“I don’t know, Chris,” Kristen sighed, leaning back on her chair. “I think he doesn’t approve.”

“Who doesn’t approve what?” Kevin surprised them both, coming through the kitchen door. He was carrying his usual carry-on bags, as if he had just arrived from the airport.

“Kevin!” Chris smiled, surprised. “I thought you weren’t going to come back until tomorrow.”

“I had the dates wrong, and when we realized that, I just wanted to surprise you.” Kevin said, entering the kitchen. He gave Kristen a small kiss on the cheek as a greeting, before hugging Chris. “Now, can I know what were you talking about, or should I just go out and pretend I didn’t hear anything?”

Chris turned to look at Kristen who sighed, resigned.

“Brian still thinks we married for real,” she said, shaking his head.

“No, he doesn’t.” Kevin frowned. “Just yesterday he was asking me if Chris and I were going to do something for our anniversary.”

“He did?” Kristen frowned, turning to see Chris who just shrugged. “But then why... You know, never mind. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Kristin got up from her chair, when Chris stopped her by offering her a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

“Hey, the guest room is still open if you want it,” he said, smiling. “You can have peace and quiet, and we can have breakfast with a friend.”

Kristin giggled at that, before sitting down again. “I’ll never turn down a free breakfast.”

While Chris turned to serve himself and Kevin, Kevin hugged him from the back.

“I did miss something, right?”

Instead of answering, Chris just turned his head a little and kissed him.

It had turned out to be a very good morning after all.


End file.
